regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Matrixx32
right|70px |-|Inicio = Hola, me llamo Matrixx32, si tenés alguna duda o querés preguntarme algo, ¡Mándame un mensaje en mi muro!. |-|CONCURZO DE QUIEN ZE QUEDA MAZ TIEMPO EN EL CHAT!= Fecha: 3 de febrero 2016, la hora de muerte es en GMT -4 (? 10.- Kaken (12:14 AM) 9.- Shui (12:15 AM) 8.- El Charly García (12:19 AM) |-|Sobre mí = Pronto tendré el 1 en esos dos(? |-|Zona de Firmas = Firmá en mi Zona de Firmas si visitaste mi perfil! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png |-|Wikis en las que contribuí= Español *Un Show Más *Un Show Más P.L. *Hora de Aventura (Edito de vez en cuando) *Silent Hill *Happy Tree Friends (Edito regularmente) *Comunidad Central *Resident Evil *Drama Total *Victorious *South Park *Call of Duty *Doblaje *Ruffles *Regular Love (?) *Gumball (Bloqueado) *Señor Young *Los Simpsons *Hola soy Germán *LML Estudios (actualmente olvidada) *Galaxia Wander *Bueno The Bear *Super Mario *GTA (Grand Theft Auto) *The Big Bang Theory *Steven Universe *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Bob Esponja *Pinky y Cerebro *Creepypasta Wiki *Sam y Cat Inglés *Head Soccer *Regular Show *South Park *Revenge *Drake & Josh *The Simpsons: Tapped Out |-|Música = Canciones 1.- Blind Melon - No Rain 2.- Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars 3.- Soul Asylum - Runaway Train 4.- Crash Test Dummies - Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm 5.- The Walkmen - The Rat 6.- My Chemical Romance - You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison 7.- Soundgarden - Black Hole Sun 8.- Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag 9.- Madonna - Hung Up 10.- Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt 11.- Primal Scream - Accelerator 12.- The Smiths - There Is A Light That Never Goes Out 13.- INXS - Afterglow 14.- INXS - Never Tear Us Apart 15.- Bad English - When I See You Smile 16.- Bon Jovi - Never Say Goodbye 17.- Boston - More than a Feeling 18.- Coldplay - The Scientist 19.- Crazy Town - Butterfly 20.- Andrew W.K. - Party Hard 21.- Asia - Heat of the Moment 22.- The Darkness - I Believe in a Thing Called Love 23.- Fountains of Wayne - Stacy's Mom 24.- Aha - Crying in the Rain 25.- OneRepublic - Feel Again Bandas 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCnebZnysmI 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOUtsybozjg 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyZU4iNRdsM 200px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBTOGVb_cQg 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX6MvV8cbh8 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42BBdzzgPNM 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCyoocDxBA 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXaobvYqWsw 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tko1G6XRiQ 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3ZCZjhjguA 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEXHeTcxQy4 185px|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW9WUCJSK1E fin (? |-|Amigos = Mejores Amigos * Amy (♀/ Mujer) * Fiorella (♀/ Mujer) * Karen (♀/ Mujer) * Nico (♂/ Hombre) * Infer (♂/ Hombre) * Ramses (♂♀/¿?) * Yui (♀/ Mujer) * Bólido (♂/ Hombre) Buenos Amigos * Sena (♂/ Hombre) * Moni (♀/ Mujer) * Kever (♂/ Hombre) * Abril (♀/ Mujer) Amigos * Diego (♂/ Hombre) * Mega (♂/ Hombre) * Abuela de Amy (♀/ Mujer) * Elsa (♀/ Mujer) *Blackmoon (♀/ Mujer) *Husky (♂/ Hombre) * Hitley (♂/ Hombre) * Pintor (♂/ Hombre) * CJ Hot (♀/ Mujer) * Tourette (♂/ Hombre) * Jockø (♂/ Hombre) * Cari (♀/ Mujer) * Anne (♀/ Mujer) * Valen (♂/ Hombre) * Fince (♀/ Mujer) † * Julián (de Drama total) (♂/ Hombre) * Fabio (♂/ Hombre) * Aravo (♀/ Mujer) * Santi (♂/ Hombre) * Stick (♂/ Hombre) Si quieres ser mi amigo/a, mándame un mensaje en muro. |-|Páginas que he creado = *La Caja (Lugar, Co-Creada) *Auto de Jeremy (Objeto/Vehículo) *Borrando la Memoria/Transcripción (Transcripción-Incompleta-) *La Freidora (Lugar) *Presentador de "Mejores Jefes" (Personaje Menor) *Gente Rica del Derby (Personajes Menores/Grupos) *Madeline Rupert (Staff de Un Show Más/Artista) *Fórmula Cartoon All-Stars (Videojuegos) *Innuendo (Conceptos) *Steve (Personajes Menores) *Don't You (Forget About Me) (Música/Canciones) *Rolando de la Fuente (Actores de Doblaje) *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Actores de Doblaje) *Steve Blum (Actores de Voz) *Wayne Knight (Actores de Voz) *José Luis Miranda (Actores de Doblaje) *Puesto de Periódicos (Lugares) *Cocineros (Objetos/Videojuegos) *Cartoon Network: Mes de Un Show Más (Febrero 2014) (Cortos) *Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit (Episodios) *Rigby dentro de 10 años/Galería (Galería de Personaje) *Boing (Canal de televisión) *Hit me with your best shot (Canciones) *Joel McHale (Actores de Voz) *Dumptown USA/Galería (Galería de Episodios) *April Stewart (Actores de Voz) *Julian Holloway (Actores de Voz) *Pale Blue Eyes (Canciones) TOTAL: 28 |-|Galería = no malpiensen, es un piano.png confesion.png|ya era obvio desde un principio leche en la pantalla.png|LOL tirando nietas.png nuez dora.png|XD se la quito y se la metio.png|lol ._. amorpintoresco.png|Xtra y Pintor amor por siempre leche en la cara.png fiona.png concha adhesiva.png lesbi peluda.png xtra y moni.png desayuno almuerzo y cena.png confesion45696.png|space lo confiesa wawi.jpg huecodelantero.png|WTF dipper y ace.png hacemetuyoo.png mega me pidio que lo subiera.png confesion4040.png laregla.png Sin huevos.png decidio entrar.png spoilers.png Quiereladepintor.png pruebakirito.png Brujeriao.o.png|motherofgod granadaenelano.png edicionlol.png jenny rivera lol.jpg chiquitosmashermosos.png lo vio y lo cerro.png chatraro.png tiene y se la robo.png Flappy bird 11.png|*O* flappy bird 16.png|*OOO* cenando en la cama.png Vrevawvare.png Nico3.png locomiodosveces.png celulardeamy.png chupaconchas.png bovary222.png lohizo9.png laprimeravezquelohace.png chupamelatute.png nolopongas.png asdfasdf.png bovary6.png amy2.png legustavestirde.png kevinace.png ace2.png parchis4.png yotambien.png nico2.png xtraj.png dippergay.png ver gotas.png esmuypeque.png sapoconnieve.png Quieroserpromiscuoo.png invocacionpintor.png qqqqq.png semaforo.png stickcancion.png hitleyxmafalda.png hitleyxmafalda2.png senalamadre.png 6mejorque1.png madrugada.png ponla.png pedobear2.png hijadeamyemy.png rip chileno.jpg spongebob.+oc_0c8dae_3408402.jpg asdfgh.png bombero.png caripantallazo.png alalala.png asddd.png ensusdias.png juejuejue.png nohaentrado.png tengomiedo.png quetelohaga.png conelpan.png losde30.png chiquitaasdsd.png hazmelooo.png lalalala.png melohizoami.png cuidadoqueserompe.png yuinumeritos2.png quienquiereverloo.png genoveva2.png milimetros.png ColgandoWC.png Chat13.png Chat11.png Te gustaria que te graben.png Chat15.png Chat8.png Chat7.png Chat6.png Chat5.png Chat4.png Chat3.png Chat2.png Chat0.png Chat16.png Me pides que te viole en facebook.png levenger2.png bizcocho.png severico.png muyzezi.png unograndee.png Chat26.png Vibración.png Chat24.png Chat25.png 5milimetros.png elsarapidito.png arturoloharia.png sangree.png esavid11.png ESTAGRANDE.PNG Losintioo.png Captura 4.PNG Comoprofesional.png Chat35.png Hoyoo.png Chat34.png Chat33.png Confesion.png nosesipueda.png LOOOOOOOOOOOOL.png las24horas.png sesalioelmio.png bienparada.png brujeriaamy.png OQPApregunta.png elmaspequeño.png confesionskyler.png tuvemas.png porentrarahora.png chatdrugs.png chatdrugs2.png chatdrugs4.png Mediounorgasmo.png Captura.PNG vanmuyrapido.png comemefiore.png nocabeenestos.png pantallazotourette.png esasvergas.png semerompioo.png telopongohkb.png Asdasadadasdad.png Infernaavatar.png Fioreeasdfd.png naranjasgrandees.png Gutagrandw.png AvatarTute.png Empezoelshow.png Administración.Avatars.SP.png SoloTú.png Amyricooo.png amytijeraas.png fioreeruditoscvfg.png entrastessssientre.png fIOREESISISI.png Latuvecontgigo.png nootraveznoo.png Nicovirginidadanaal.png Infernaasdf.png lotienecomocaria.png kevinyremanentessdg.png lodejelasemanapasada.png metrabasesto.png WTFFFFFFF.png Soplale_a_las_velitas.png Nico_y_Caria.2.png mecomprodeesas.png Soymatias.png Sunovia.png lacucadefiore.png |-|Otros = Recordatorio de Edición *Edición de Personajes desde Arquero Vampiro (Benson) *Edición de episodios. *Edición de Lugares. *Edición de Objetos. *Edición de Galerías desde Cuatro Brazotadores/Galeria, catgs. y rnmb. *Crear pg. de glría. de Los Mazos.